le pire cauchemar mais
by Tiaiel-san
Summary: Une rentrée un peu spéciale pour neville surtout que Snape est tout pres :p Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Mwoa et magli

Disclamer rien ne m'appartient TT

Couple : Neville X Snape

C'est un couple ou il y a peu de fanfiction ecrite donc …..

Enjoy

Chap 1

L'année avait commencé depuis plus ou moins deux mois .Apres quelques petit événement imprévus Harry et toute la smala étaient arrivée saine et sauve à Hogward mais cette 5eme allait être encore plus dure que les autres .Compte tenu du retour de Voldemort certain cours avait été augmenter et d'autre diminue selon la maison. Il y avait très peu de changement pour les maison Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Les Gryffondor avait vu leur cours de dcfm et de métamorphose doubler ainsi à leur plus grand désespoir les cours de potions aussi avait doubler il avait a présent 6h/semaine biensur en commun avec les Serpentard .Les cours de divination eux par contre avait diminuer jusqu'à une heure semaine la les Gryffondor était content à part Hermione qui n'avait plus ses étude des runes. Le pompon du pompon était que cette année l'école n'avait pas trouvé de nouveau prof de dcfm donc Le professeur Snape c'était proposé pour reprendre les cours .Lors de cette annonce au festin d'entrée Neville avait poussé un petit cris sur aiguë qui apparemment n'était pas passer inaperçu.

Depuis le début de l'année Snape était vraiment odieux avec lui en dcfm en plus qu'en potion.

Il était 5h30 du matin dans la tour gryffondor régnait un silence d'ange tout le monde dormais. Tous non l'un des lit dans le dortoir des cinquième était vide son occupant marchait dans les couloir. Il avait besoin de se ressourcer avant 2 heures de potions suivi d'une heure de dcfm .Bref une sale journée mais ce n'était pas ça qui le dérangeais temps que ça il avait certaines pensée …nous dirons peu catholique. Pas que se style de pensée le dérangeais mais il n'avait jamais fantasmer sur « LUI » son pire cauchemar mais aussi son plus beau rêve. Rien que d'imaginer ses mains experte sur son corps, il en avait des frisson et ses lèvres « Nev, arrête de pensé à lui il ne pourra jamais penser la même chose te concernant »

Neville fut parcouru d'un frisson sans s'en rendre compte il s'était diriger vers les donjons et il se trouvait juste devant le local de potion .Il poussa la porte la classe était vide .il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre il avait 2h30 d'avance, il aurait bien le temps de préparer ses affaires.

Il commençait seulement à sortir ses ingrédients de son sac qu'il ne remarqua pas quand l'objet de ses pensées se déplaçait silencieusement derrière lui.

Le professeur Snape était dans son lit en train de penser comment il allait pouvoir cacher plus longtemps son attirance pour l'homme qui l'aimait cela faisait 2 ans qu'il le cachait, il savait qu'il avait une préférence pour les homme mais jamais il n'avait eu de tel pensée pour un de ses élève et pas le meilleur dans ses cours .Tout à coup il entendis une porte s'ouvrir quelqu'un était rentré dans son local de classe. Sa chambre à coucher donnait sur la salle de classe. Il mis son peignoir (noir) car il n'était vêtu que d'un caleçon américain (noir).

Il descendit le plus doucement possible pour surprendre l'élève qui avait l'audace de venir dans sa classe avec 2h30 d'avance. En bas des escalier il poussa la porte-armoire qui cachait l'entrée de sa chambre et il découvrit le seul élève de tout Hogward qu'il avait envie d'emmener dans on lit .Snape vit Neville Longbottom (N/a : je suis pas sure de l'orthographe) qui sortais ses affaires de son sac. Il s'approcha tout doucement derrière lui car Neville lui tournait le dos en lui exposant ses superbes fesses

Neville sursauta quand Snape lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Monsieur Longbottom que faits vous ici et à cette heure-ci

Neville se retourna pour faire face à l'homme des ses désirs, celui-ci était en peignoir cet accoutrement le fit rougir

-euh,…..en fait……….et bien c'est simple……..

-Vous avez rendez-vous avec votre petite amie ou petit ami si on en croit les rumeurs

-Pardon ? La voix de Neville se fit étrangement aiguë

-Attendez-vous votre ami ?

-Euh…..non, non je n'attends personne mais si s'était une question oui c'est vrai j'aime les hommes.

Snape ne s'attendait sûrement pas à une réponse aussi franche car un léger sur passa sur ses lèvres et sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler le rouge commença à monter à ses joues. Neville regardait son professeur pour voir l'impact de sa révélation qui arriva assez vite Snape sourit puis commença a rougir mais très vite il repris le contrôle de ses sens

-Et bien si vous n'attendez personnes que faites vous là ?

-Heu… je préparais mes affaires pour le cours

-Mais nous n'avons cours que dans 2h15 à présent

Neville tremblait comme une feuille, il ne savait comment interpréter les signes qu'il avait aperçu chez Snape

-Hé bien Monsieur Longbottom, vous avez perdu votre langue ?

Comme pour prouver le contraire Neville passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches de façon quelque peu suggestive.

Snappe se senti raidir, il s'en senti très vite honteux de se laisser aller pour un simple coup de langue. Neville qui avait vu son professeur se raidir suite à son mouvement. Snape s'approcha de Neville et regarda les ingrédients que celui-ci avait sortis .La lecture des étiquettes des bocaux installa un silence de mal aise.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin des yeux de salamandre

Snape se tourna vers Neville qui tremblais encore et il pensa « dieu qu'il est désirable » .Il se rapprocha encore pour prendre le bocal avec les yeux de salamandre.

Ce geste le rapprocha considérablement de Neville il pris le bocal et le plaça dans les mains de Neville

-Ranger les vous seriez capable de les mettre dans votre potion

Neville eut un haut-le-corps « jamais il ne m'aimera »

Il était désespéré. Et quelque chose à la quelle il ne s'attendais absolument pas ce produisit. Son visage n'était séparé que d'une vingtaine de centimètre du visage de Snape. Celui-ci semblais chercher quelque chose, une réponse dans les yeux du beau brun .Ce qu'il cherchait il le trouva quand Neville poussa un soupir d'attente. Snape se rapprocha encore et ses lèvres finirent par toucher celles de Neville, il avait les lèvres brûlantes comme tout son corps par ailleurs. Le baiser ne dura que quelque seconde mais se fut comme une décharge électrique , ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre cherchant des réponses dans le regard de l'autre Snape détourna la tête

-Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas de moi, on a une grande différence d'age et puis je n'ai jamais été très gent…

Snape n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il avait un Neville collé sur le visage. Celui-ci lui avait sauté au cou en l'embrassant .Snape ouvrit la bouche et avec sa langue il força les lèvres de Neville qui permis à Snappe de l'explorer. Leurs baiser devient de plus en plus passionner, leurs langues se mêlaient l'une à l'autre .Snape fit courir sa main dans le dos de son amoureux, celui-ci fut parcouru d'un frisson. Rompant le baisser ,Snape recula mais il fut bloqué par le banc

-Non, il ne faut pas,….ce n'est pas bien……….le règlement

Neville qui avait repris confiance en lui, regarda Snape et se rapprocha

-Je suis chez Gryffondor, c'est dans nos habitudes de violer les règlements.

Et il se remis à l'embrasser, Snape répondu frénétiquement à se baiser fougueux et se remit à caresser le dos de Neville qui contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser était bien musclé.

Au bout d'un moment le fait de juste s'embrasser ne semblait plus suffire, ils voulaient sentir la peau de l'autre sur la sienne. Neville plaça ses main sur les hanche de Snape qui l'embrassait dans le cou.Il commença à défaire le nœud du peignoir de Snape, une fois défait il glissa ses mains dessous et se fut au tour de Snape de frissonner.

Snape resserra son étreinte autour de Neville passant sa main dans les cheveux mi-long du garçon au visage lunaire.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Mwoa et magli

Disclamer rien ne m'appartient TT

Couple : Neville X Snape

C'est un couple ou il y a peu de fanfiction ecrite donc …..

Enjoy

_Chapitre 2_

Snape fit glisser sa main le long du visage de Neville de son autre il lui caressais les fesses sans le forcé il s'écarta de quelque millimètre et murmura d'un voix rauque

-Jamais je n'aurais penser pouvoir faire se que l'on a fait

-Mais tu n'as encore rien vu

Neville avait un lueur assez coquine dans le regard, il recommença à embrasser Snape avec une tel fougue qu'ils tombèrent parterre. Neville qui avait toujours ses mains sous le peignoir de Snape, le fit glisser plus loin .Snape se retrouva en caleçon au milieu de son local de classe avec un garçon qu'il aimais et qui le regardais avec des yeux brûlant .Snape commença a retire l'uniforme de Neville il commença par sa robe étant au dessus de Neville il se mis à califourchon et souleva Neville il lui retira son pull par la même occasion Quand Neville retoucha le sol il eu un frisson il n'était vêtu que d'un petit t-shirt et on ne peux pas dire que le sol du cachot était très chaud .Snape l'embrassa à la basse du cou , avant de s'attaquer au pantalon de son amoureux il le défit moins rapidement que la robe car c'était un pantalon à bouton (N/a ; je tiens à le préciser pcq c vrai que c compliquer comme fermeture) au bout de quelque minutes Neville fut débarrasser de son pantalon , il avait un caleçon rouge avec de vif d'or dessus. En voyant le caleçon de son amour il leva un sourcil

-Je ne te savait pas si attacher au quiddich

Neville rougit il voulait se justifier mais il n'en n'eu pas le temps Snape lui retirais déjà son t-shirt l'empêchant de parler et il lui retira son caleçon par la même occasion quand Neville se reposa par terre il senti le froid de la pierre mordre sa peau claire. Snape remarqua que le jeune homme n'était pas à l'aise sur le sol qui était vraiment très froid .il se redressa en portant Neville dans ses bras, celui-ci eu un petit cris de surprise mais ne se débâti pas ,au contraire la tournure des événements lui convenait plus que bien .Snape l'emmena devant l'armoire qu'il ouvrit du pied il monta les escalier qui menait à sa chambre ,Neville eu un petit rire nerveux

-Je suis enfin dans la chambre du professeur le plus craint de Hogward, C'est un honneur

-Mais tout l'honneur est pour moi très chère

Snape reposa Neville en douceur sur son lit, c'était un très grand lit deux personne avec des drap de satin Bleu nuit d'un cote et noir de l'autre (du noir tiens ça m'étonne) .Il continua de l'embrasser, Neville fit glisser ses main le long des reins de Snape et passa sa main sous l'élastique du caleçon et d'un mouvement de poignet très bien maîtrisé, pour quelqu'un d'aussi maladroit que lui c'était ….plutôt pas mal, en remontant Neville caressa la virilité de Snape qui a se moment précis perdis toute notion, il savait que si quelqu'un les découvrait il serait viré et Neville renvoyer par la même occasion. Mais il s'en moquais éperdument temps qu'il était avec Neville il s'en moquait. (Si c'est pas trognon)

Snape senti la passion grandir pour le corps de son amant, il commença à descendre le long du cou de Neville qui gémissait gentiment tandis que Snape lui léchait les tétons. Neville plaça ses mains dans les cheveux de Snape et remarqua qu'ils étaient doux et soyeux. Snape descendit encore plus bas, Neville s'agrippa encore plus à la tête de Snape. Il fut surpris par la sensation que lui procurait les baiser de Snape sur sa ''virilité '' il avait l'impression que le ciel et la terre se mélangeais comme si il n'avait jamais été différent l'un de l'autre. Snape se mouvait tranquillement sur le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait, on aurait dit qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Neville lui était beaucoup moins expérimenté, en fait il n'avait jamais été plus loin que le t-shirt avec ses ex. Pour tout avouer il avait un peu peur de paraître complètement novice aux yeux de son amoureux mais ça ne semblait pas déranger le moindre du monde Snape. Ils s'aimait et c'était bien plus qu'il n'aurait espérer Snape tourna doucement Neville dos à lui et … (la suite pas besoin de dessin) Mais pendant que nos deux tourtereaux faisaient des galipette ils ne se rendait pas compte du temps qui passait à tel point que plus tard Snape se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge son cours commençais dans 5 minutes

-Love, je n'ai pas une bonne nouvelles on est sensé être habiller, frais et dispo dans 5 minutes

Neville lâcha un petit cris il se précipita hors du lit pendant que Snape cherchait son caleçon qu'il fini par trouver à l'autre bout de la chambre Neville cherchait frénétiquement du regard après un vêtement à lui, Snape lui fi un sourire radieux en remarque le visage déconfit de son amant

-Tu devra aller les chercher ils sont dans la classe

-Oui, oui j'y vais

Neville descendit précipitamment il tomba sur sa robe et son pantalon qu'il enfila en un temps record car il entendait déjà les élèves arriver au bout du couloir. Il pris son pull et attrapa son t-shirt la clinche de la porte tourna il mis son t-shirt dans son sac.


End file.
